Water borne vessels which provide for fun and skill by humans are highly desirable.
This invention relates to a water borne vessel which can be used for fun on water surfaces such as swimming pools, rivers, lakes and the ocean. Additionally, the vessel can be used for challenging activities such as competitive racing.
Many different water borne vessels are known for challenging humans that use the vessels. Such vessels include boats which a human would propel by working oars with his arms. Other water borne vessels which are known use the power of a human foot to operate paddles which turn pedals for propelling the vessel.
In the Applicant's knowledge no vessel is known where the power of a limb, particularly the foot, can be directly or indirectly employed in the water to move or propel the vehicle on water.
The present invention is directed to providing a unique water borne vessel which can be propelled by directly or indirectly using the foot of a human.